The New Girl
by smilesandcreativity
Summary: Naomi Daniels is the newest addition to Big Time Rush, not to mention the only girl in the group. Follow Naomi through her journey with Big Time Rush. How will the boys respond to the sudden addition to their closely knit band of long time friends? What happens when ghosts of her past come back to haunt her? Will she fall in love? I hope you give this story a try. R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

* * *

"Dogs, meet your new band mate." Gustavo loudly proclaimed when he entered the recording studio.

"Wait, what. We never agreed to a new member." Kendall took off his headphones and put them around his neck.

"Yeah, it's always been just us an no one-" Carlos started to protest but cut off is sentence mid-way through when they saw who walked through the door.

They were surprised by who walked through the door. It was a girl with vibrant blue eyes and naturally long eyelashes. Her waist length blonde hair was laced with light red streaks and her skin was tanned in a natural way. She donned a pair of dark brown lace up boots, light blue distressed jeans, and a black tank top.

"Boys meet your new band member, Naomi Daniels." Gustavo gestured to the girl who had just the studio.

The boys simultaneously rushed out the door and James ended up being the first out. Kendall lagged slowly behind, obviously less enthusiastic about their new member as his friends.

"Hi, I'm James Diamond." The brunette flashed her a smile.

"Naomi." She smiled back at him

Logan and Carlos introduced themselves as well but Kendall continued to be slightly standoffish.

"Kendall." James nudged him.

Kendall sighed audibly extended his hand to Naomi. She accepted it and Kendall pulled away as soon as he could.

"Well, I'm gonna go get settled in. I'll see you guys later." Naomi excused herself and exited the studio.

"Gustavo, where exactly is she going to stay?" Kendall raised his brow.

"With you dogs." Gustavo gestured to them but didn't take his eyes off of the paperwork Kelly was holding in front of him.

"Sorry Gustavo we're all full up at Casa de Rush." Kendall said in mock disappointment.

"I already talked to your mom. Naomi is going to stay in the living room for a week until your loft addition is done." He informed them.

"I am happy to sacrifice the loft for the good of the band." James stated and bowed his head in a joking manor. Carlos and Logan followed suit but Kendall just looked around the room and pretended not to notice their actions.

"Good, now take a break. Be back in here in five."

The door closed and everyone turned to face Kendall.

"What's your problem with Naomi, she's really nice." Logan asked him.

"And pretty." Carlos piped in.

"Nothing with her personally, it's just, for three years we've been a band with the four of us. Just the four of us. Now Gustavo is bringing in a complete stranger who is going to be living with us. How do you expect me to react?" Kendall said with anger lacing his voice.

"Change is hard. You'll get used to it." James put his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Maybe." Kendall muttered under his breath.

James smiled and stared walking out of the room. He turned before he exited the room and said, "You will."

* * *

**A/N- Hi guys! Thanks for reading! Please review! It helps me a lot. I know that this is kind of a typical OC story but I hope that you will enjoy this story! An update will be up soon! Please let me know if there's anything that could make this story better. I know that this is a really short chapter, I will try to make the others longer.**

**-smilesandcreativity**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

* * *

_One Year Later_

"Carlos give it back!" Naomi dodged around pieces of furniture in their Palm Woods Apartment. She was in pursuit of her wallet which was currently Carlos' possession.

"You're just going to the pool." Carlos stopped momentarily and raised his hands in the air in defense.

"Yeah but it's my wallet!" she lunged at the little square that held so much importance.

"And that is a swirly slide." Carlos pointed to plastic slide that sat in the living room.

"You aren't funny smart ass." She glared at him when they both ceased running. Carlos stood on one side of the overstuffed couch and Naomi stood on the other. She leaned on one foot making it appear as if she were going to run that way but Carlos leaned the other. This happened about four more times before Naomi finally jumped over the couch and started the game of cat and mouse again.

"Carlos!" she yelled and started to follow him out the door to the hallway when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist restraining her.

"What's going on?" Naomi's boyfriend James asked when she turned around.

"Carlos stole my wallet and he's getting away." She squirmed and tried to pull free.

"You'll get it back, you know Carlos." He smiled.

"Yeah I do know that, and that's what's leading me to believe he is headed to Swirly Slides and Beyond with my debit card."

James chuckled and released his hold.

"Hey, do you want to go to the mall before we have to go to the studio?" James offered.

"Yeah. But you do know what you do at the mall right?" Naomi mockingly cocked her head to the side.

"You buy… stuff." James looked confused at the question.

"And what do you buy stuff with?"

"Money."

"And where do you keep your money?" she asked all of these questions with a joking tone.

"Your wallet."

"And who has my wallet?" She raised her brow at him.

"Go get it." James waved his hand towards the hall.

"Thank you!" she said before taking off down the hall.

James chuckled and turned around. A cough came from the direction of the swirly slide. He turned his head to see Kendall sitting on top of the swirly slide.

"How long have you been there?" James raised his brows at him.

"Oh, long enough." He said before hopping down to the floor. He walked past James and gave him a look.

"What?" he questioned him.

"Oh nothing. I just think it's a little weird that you're dating a band member." Kendall grabbed an apple off the counter and took a bite.

"No you don't you just don't like Naomi." James rolled his eyes. He couldn't even count the number of times he has had this conversation with Kendall in the past year. And they had become even more frequent in the past few months since they James and Naomi started dating.

"That is not true." Kendall defended himself.

"Yes it is. You have always been against a fifth member and you hardly ever talk to her outside of the studio." James voice was full of seriousness even though Kendall seemed to take the matter lightly.

"I will admit that I would have preferred it to just be the four of us." Kendall shrugged and continued eating his apple.

"I'm happy for you and Jo," James took up a saddened look on his features, "why can't you be the same for us?" James turned and walked into the room he and Kendall shared.

He could here Kendall say something behind him but he tuned it out.

* * *

A few hours later James and Naomi pulled up in front of the mall and stepped out of the car. They both zipped their dark black hoodies and pulled the hoods up over their faces. They tried to stay out of the eye of the social media as much as they could. The public didn't know about their relationship yet. But given the fact that it was 101 degrees outside and that they were wearing dark colored hoodies did little to keep people from looking at them like they were freaks.

A blast of AC greeted them once they stepped inside the entrance of the mall. A group of girls who looked to be around 13 or fourteen sat on benches that were outside the sliding doors. They chattered like a flock of birds, their sentences melting together to create one long, never ending string of words. Naomi was able to hear a bit of a conversation while they were stopped looking at a mall directory.

"Are you sure this is the mall?" One girl with short red hair looked over her friends shoulder at her smart phone.

"Yes, the post says, 'James Diamond's car spotted pulling in the west parking lot of Hollywood Hills Mall.' This is the west entrance so if he is here we will see him." Her friend informed her scrolling through her phone.

"Good thing we were all already here." The red head smiled and returned to her own phone.

Naomi looked over at James who didn't seem to notice. She decided against telling him as not to ruin their trip to the mall. After all, they didn't notice them when they first walked in, maybe no one will notice at all if they just lay low.

Ten minutes later they were in a shoe store and James was looking through a shelf of sneakers. She couldn't shake the feeling that somehow those girls were going to find them. She physically shook her head trying to clear her head. A few minutes later they were out of the store carrying their first shopping bags. Both of them had decided it wouldn't do any harm to unzip their hoodies since it was so freaking hot.

They were both distracted looking at something that drew their attention away from the path ahead of them when someone crashed into James bringing both Naomi and him down.

They recovered their bags before looking up at whoever was spewing out apologies. Naomi's heart leapt into her throat when she saw who it was. It was the red head from earlier and she could see her group of friends gathered behind her.

"Oh… my… god." The girl's eyes widened when she registered who they were.

"OMG. OMG. OMG." The girls eyes widened and she raised her voice by several decibels with every word.

"No, no, no, please no." Naomi whispered before she could say what she was dreading.

"OMG it's James Diamond and Naomi Daniels!" They girl screamed attracting the attention of her friends and several other people who all turned to look. Thankfully most of the population of the mall just continued on, but the ones who noticed, certainly didn't. Most of them were girls who started screaming and few started crying.

"Run." James pulled Naomi up as she picked up their bags and they both started running away from the group of screaming fan girls who were pursuing them.

"At least we made it to one store." James looked at Naomi who rolled her eyes and giggled slightly. James' sweatshirt had come off one shoulder in the collision and was now threatening to fly off. He tried to grab it but he couldn't grasp it in time. It fell to the floor and soon after he heard a girl scream, "Omigosh I have his jacket!" This only fueled the inferno and seemed to give them more energy as if it were an energy drink.

They looked around for an escape and once they got a safe enough distance into a bigger crowd of the general public they ducked around a corner and hid. They took deep, heavy breaths trying to calm down. Once the crowd of disappointed and confused girls had finished their search and dissipated they quickly, but stealthily made a break for the parking lot.

Once they were safely inside the car they leaned back and relaxed.

Naomi looked at him and smiled. "So much for a peaceful outing."

* * *

A/N: Hello there everyone who is reading this story! Thank you so much for reading! I finally updated, I meant to yesterday but I didn't get to so... sorry! Review! I really hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think of Naomi, and her and James' relationship and the whole thing with Kendall. I really hope you guys enjoyed. I will try to update soon!

-smilesandcreativity


End file.
